


【all岳】小辉兔

by mzydeyes



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzydeyes/pseuds/mzydeyes





	【all岳】小辉兔

“今天岳妈妈生日!重复一遍!今天岳妈妈生日。”灵超一大早就从床上爬起来，扯着自己的小鹅嗓满别墅的喊。

“我的妈耶，李英超你一天人不人鬼不鬼的叫什么!”李振洋烦躁的拍了床，把头埋进被窝里。

“凡哥你个臭不要脸的你怎么又跑我岳妈妈床上去了!啊!洋哥!这个凡哥太一般了!”李英超咋咋呼呼的扑在岳明辉床上，伸手就把卜凡怀里还没醒透的岳明辉抱在了自己怀里，小脑袋盯着岳明辉的后背蹭来蹭去。

“妈妈你今晚跟我睡嘛，跟我睡嘛。”岳明辉还迷迷糊糊的，转身搂着撒娇的李英超，把不安分的小脑袋瓜按在自己的肩窝里。

“乖啊宝贝儿不闹了哈，我再睡会儿。”岳明辉没睡醒的声线黏糊糊的跟李英超说话，手有一下没一下的拍着小孩儿的后背。

卜凡看了一眼本来闹腾腾的孩子让岳明辉搂在怀里闭着双眼一副快睡着的架势也懒得计较，亲了亲岳明辉的脖颈就丢下又睡过去的母子局起床了。

“洋洋，洋洋，起来了，把给老岳准备的礼物拿出来。”卜凡不是没叫过李振洋起床，不过每次来都有新收获。不是翘着呆毛眯着眼的呆萌李振洋，就是身材极好却张牙舞爪还没醒过来的李振洋。

“小弟喊完你还喊!喊喊喊!一天天的也不让我睡觉!”李振洋嘴唇肿肿的嘟着，温柔的嗓音带着一点点沙哑。让卜凡吞了下口水。

“让你睡，让你睡。”卜凡好像看见了李振洋脑袋上一团黑云彩，不过今天是个好日子，李振洋也不会不给他面子。

“这呐!赶紧拿走!烦死了!中午之前别喊我!”李振洋从自己衣柜最下面拿出了包装精致的小盒子扔给卜凡，回身又倒在了自己的被窝里。

卜凡看看盒子又看看李振洋，老岳被小弟抢走了，他大洋哥跟周公喝茶去了，他还能干啥，做饭呗。

要说这盒子里装的是什么，还得从一个月黑风高的夜说起。

那是一个伸手不见五指的黑夜，卜凡和李振洋丢下了小屁孩，趁着岳明辉洗澡的空档抓着粉丝送给岳明辉的小兔帽子躲进了岳明辉的被窝。平均身高一米九的两个老爷们蒙在被窝里嘟嘟囔囔的商量着。

“我告儿你啊凡砸，一会儿你就这样这样……然后我就这样这样……我们两个这样这样”李振洋拿着小兔帽子  
跟卜凡讲着作战计划。

岳明辉下半身裹着浴巾出来看见俩男人在他床上叽叽咕咕的时候，不由得菊花一阵紧缩，他们俩怎么又来了!队长什么的不干了啊!

李振洋和卜凡作战计划以李振洋咬着岳明辉的胸，卜凡插着岳明辉的后穴，岳明辉被操到失神的时候得以结束。岳明辉不仅带着小兔帽让两个男人折磨的腰酸腿痛，还被威胁着生日那天要带上兔尾巴。

岳明辉显然是忘了他答应过两个男人的话，更没想到这俩人真的把兔尾巴买了回来。而当岳明辉中午吃过卜凡做的饭拆开卜凡给他的盒子的时候，暗叫一声不好撒腿就要往自己房里跑。

“老岳!”李振洋的喊声在身后传过来，卜凡的胳膊也直接拦住了自己的去路。“完了完了”，岳明辉心里想着，“我这生日还不如不过呢!”

“洋哥，我搞好了!”李英超从楼梯上探个脑袋出来冲着餐厅喊着。

“干的漂亮小弟!凡子，给老岳抱上去。”李振洋悠悠的从按摩椅上起来，跟着卜凡进了岳明辉的屋里。

岳明辉床前架着手机，床上整整齐齐摆着小兔帽子，铃铛项圈，还有一个雪白的绒绒球，岳明辉觉得这个球要不是连着个并不短的按摩棒它一定可爱极了。

“你们几个兔崽子!我过生日就这么对我哈!都给我滚蛋!”岳明辉奶唧唧的声在三个人耳朵里跟挠痒痒一样。

“岳岳乖啊，我们三个都商量好了，谁都不留你屋里，你就直播给我们看就成了。”

“成个屁!你们几个跟我打商量了吗!”岳明辉被卜凡抱着放在床上，躺下对着卜凡的小腿就踹上去，卜凡一把拽住岳明辉的脚踝，顺势把老岳扒的光溜溜的。

“岳妈妈我们在洋哥屋里看你哦!不可以偷懒哦!”李英超左手拉着卜凡右手拽着李振洋摇头晃脑的就出了岳明辉的宿舍。

岳明辉看着床上离自己不远的一对破烂东西就生气，蹬蹬腿把自己卷进被子里，一群兔崽子就知道欺负他，生气!

“老岳!你再不过来，我就过去帮你。”李振洋的说话声从手机里传过来，吓得岳明辉一个颤抖。

“李振洋卜凡你们两个小王八蛋!”岳明辉凑到手机前面，对着屏幕上的三张含笑的脸咒骂着。

“小王八蛋，略略略”灵超一听没有自己嘚瑟劲瞬间就上来了，不过就是挨了李振洋两巴掌嘛。

岳明辉舔舔自己的嘴唇，看看连着绒球的按摩棒，算起来，他也好几天没被操过了，训练累的腰酸腿疼的，李振洋来给他按摩的时候也是占占便宜，让他用手解决，卜凡更不用说了，心疼他心疼的不得了。每次晚上来找他也是搂着自己睡觉。

岳明辉觉得被这三个男人惯着宠着都不像样子了，好像还不如李英超成熟，不过是幸福的感觉。  
岳明辉看着闭紧的门，下床颠颠的给门落了锁，回来的时候手里还拿着一瓶润滑液。

岳明辉拿起床上的铃铛项圈对着手机镜头摇了摇，清脆的铃声让三个男人眼睛一亮，岳明辉看着他们仨的表情，乐的趴在了床上，他怕不是养了三只大型犬吧，还会听铃的那种。

“岳岳，转过去，把自己扩张好了，别受伤了。”卜凡看着岳明辉笑的小虎牙都露出来了，就知道今天这事有门。

岳明辉转个身，屁股正对着镜头撅着，拿着顺滑液的手用力的挤着瓶子，把滑唧唧的液体挤在自己手上往后面送过去。

“咕噜。”岳明辉好像能隔着屏幕听见三个男人吞口水的声音，岳明辉摇了摇自己的屁股，对着手机摄像头，用沾满润滑液的手指轻轻按压着自己的穴口。轻轻的把细长的食指塞进自己的后穴。

“嗯……”润滑剂凉嗖嗖的跟着手指流进自己的体内，岳明辉咬着自己的下嘴唇哼着，后穴的手指塞进去拔出来，扩张着紧张的肌肉。

“好了老岳，该放第二根手指了”李振洋眯着眼睛看着屏幕上结实的翘臀和粉嫩的穴口喉咙有点发紧。

岳明辉听见李振洋的说话声有点害羞，后穴下意识的收缩着咬着自己的手指。自己的身体还是自己最懂，岳明辉一根手指就把自己插的爽的不行，下身的阴茎也开始挺立。

岳明辉抽出自己的手指，把脸贴在床上，把手里拿着的润滑剂放在自己的穴口用力一挤，黏黏的液体被挤进后穴，多余的润滑剂顺着穴口滑到会阴处，粘在岳明辉的囊袋上。把润滑剂的瓶子往床下一扔，岳明辉三根手指合拢就往自己的后穴里塞。

“啊……太满了哈……”岳明辉穴口的褶皱都被三根手指的宽度抚平，岳明辉转着自己的手腕找着自己的敏感点，三根手指在后穴里搅和来搅和去。

“凡子……我找不到……”岳明辉的声音闷在床单里，传到手机那头剩的就是细碎的呻吟声。三个男人眼睛紧盯着屏幕一动不动，岳明辉不是没浪过，只是摇着屁股自慰的岳明辉倒是第一次出现。

“宝贝儿，把手指抽出来点，对……弯下食指，顺着这摸”卜凡动了动喉结给岳明辉当了场外指导。天知道他多想直接穿过手机把岳明辉按在床上狠操。

“嗯……凡子我找到了……哈……好爽”岳明辉被自己的手指玩到双眼含泪，止不住的呻吟着，想要更多，男人的肉棒，又粗又长的那种。

“我天，岳妈妈好可怕。”李英超看的眼睛都直了，还是太年轻，李英超硬的难受，两条腿不自然的蹭来蹭去。卜凡和李振洋还忍得住，但下腹也是燥热的不行。

“啊……嗯……”岳明辉拿起床上的按摩棒插进自己的小穴里前后抽动着，毛绒绒的尾巴蹭着岳明辉穴口的软肉让岳明辉痒的一下一下缩着自己的后穴。

“洋洋……不够啊……想让你操……这个不够粗……”岳明辉虽然背对着三个男人，但心里的小算盘打的噼里啪啦想。刚才锁门的时候他就想好了，想看就让他们看个够，反正一会儿谁也进不来，他自己爽了就睡觉，让兔崽子们欺负人。

“把按摩棒开关打开。”李振洋听着岳明辉喊他下体一阵燥热，余光看见了没有表情的卜凡淡淡的对岳明辉说着。这种男人的斗争他不能输，李英超年龄小可以理解，他跟卜凡在岳明辉身边这么久，一直暗中较劲。就连持续的时间都恨不得掐秒分个胜负。

岳明辉摸到藏在毛绒团里开关，直接开到了最大档。嗡嗡的震着小穴的肌肉，岳明辉的大腿也开始跟着抖。

“嗯……尾巴在动……不舒服啊……好痒”岳明辉一句一句的骚话就没停过，一直撩拨着手机对面盯着他屁股的三个男人。

“啊啊啊啊!我受不了了我要去操我岳叔!”李英超裤裆涨的不行，起身就要往岳明辉房间跑，被李振洋一把拉回来。

“你去了我们俩看什么，自己撸去!”李振洋看看李英超鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，一挑眉，伸手就要拽李英超裤子。被李英超一把打下来。

“李振洋你个臭不要脸的!”李英超红着脸不看李振洋，继续盯着屏幕上发浪的岳明辉看。

 

后穴的尾巴还在震着，岳明辉伸手抓着自己的肉棒撸动着，突然想到了什么一样停下了撸动的手，抓着一旁的铃铛转身正对着手机镜头。抬手晃了晃铃铛，就能看见三个男人冒绿光的眼神。

“老岳，你在这逗狗呢？嗯？”卜凡沉着脸眯着眼睛，看着跪坐在床上摇铃铛的岳明辉。

“对呀……嗯……你能把我怎么着吧……哼”后穴的兔尾巴还在震着，岳明辉就这么盯着镜头，一手撸动着自己的肉棒，一手抚摸着自己的胸肌，捏捏挺立的奶头。

“想被摸奶头……没人给我舔……哈……”岳明辉伸舌头舔着自己的嘴唇，揉胸的手加重了力道，找着最爽的揉捏方式。

“小兔子，你耳朵忘带了。”

“我不带……”岳明辉的撒娇声哼哼唧唧的，小虎牙抵在下嘴唇上，手上的动作一直持续着。

“嗯……尾巴一直动……小穴好痒……想被肉棒插……”岳明辉摇着自己的屁股，绒球在穴口一抖一抖的，奶头也被捏的肿肿的。岳明辉把手指塞进自己的嘴里，用舌头舔着自己的食指，再按在奶头上揉着。

“要射了哈……要被按摩棒操射了……”岳明辉撸着阴茎的速度越来越快，屁股摇的也越来越起劲。他已经不管那三个男人能把屏幕盯漏的眼神了，自己爽的已经找不到北了。

“嗯……射出来了……”岳明辉一下一下的撸动着自己的肉棒把精液射在床单上。射完无力的坐在床上，后穴的兔尾巴一下被顶进了深处。

岳明辉红着脸喘着气，回身拿起床上的兔子帽扣在头上。对着镜头撅着屁股摇着，兔尾巴乖乖的堵在穴口。岳明辉回头眯着眼对三个已经按捺不住的男人，伸舌头舔了一圈自己的嘴唇。

“你们三个，谁先来呀？”岳明辉偏着头对他们仨笑着，兔耳朵一晃一晃。

End


End file.
